No! Not the Caffeine Again!
by greekgeek25
Summary: Sequel to Got Caffeine? Follow the adventures of three demigods, an Amazon, a god, a harpy, a faun, and an augur as they participate in Gwen's science fair project. Caffeine can make some people do crazy things...
1. And it begins

**Here it is. The sequel to Got Caffeine! You don't necessarily need to read that story to get this story, but I suggest you do. It explains where this story came from.**

**Thank you to everyone who wanted a sequel! You are the reason I'm writing this.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own PJO, HOO, Kool-Aid, or Mountain Dew **

May 2013

Hey, it's Gwen here! It's science fair time (again) and my teacher forced everyone to keep a journal of their experiments. Lame, I know. Who the heck even has the time to read this anyway?

So, my project is due in about three days and I have nothing done. Nada.

Thank the gods we made peace with the Greeks, or I would be done for. Sorry Rachel, but I'm gonna take your experiment. Except I'll Roman-ize it, since, you know, I'm a Roman.

I'm not really sure what to write in this pointless journal, but I'm pretty sure I should include stuff about the actual experiment instead of my rantings.

Wait, I'm getting a text. Hold on a moment... OH MY GODS! Leo has a girlfriend!

Insert snort. Did you really believe that? I just put that in there to see if you were paying attention. Leo having a girlfriend is about as likely as Dakota asking me to prom. That ignorant boy. I swear, he's about as oblivious as Percy.

Wow. I have gotten really off topic. BTW, it was Bobby texting me saying the participants are waiting for me to start the experiment. I'd better go.

Here's some information about my science fair: Does Caffeine Affect Roman Demigods?

_Question_: Does the caffeine in Mountain Dew affect Roman demigods?

_Hypothesis_: I believe caffeine will affect some Romans, but not all. Reyna going crazy? Please. I doubt that'll happen. Dakota, however...

_Materials Used_:  
-multiple 24-packs of Mountain Dew cans  
-three demigods, (Reyna (I forget her last name), Frank Zhang, and Dakota (his last name is pretty embarrassing, so I'll be nice and not put it up here) )  
-one faun (Don) Hey, that rhymes!  
-one Amazon (Hylla)  
-one Roman god (Terminus)  
-one evil augur (Octavian)  
-one harpy (Ella)  
-digital camera to record everything  
-this stupid journal  
-a day of my life

_Procedure_:

1. Lock all participants and moderator (that would be me) in the Senate room. (Let's hope no one needs to use the Senate house...)

2. Give every participant a Mountain Dew. Keep having participants drink Mountain Dew until every Mountain Dew is gone.

3. Observe and videotape participants and their reaction to the caffeine.

4. Keep participants in the room for the duration of the experiment, 24 hours.

5. Write down what happens in each hour in this journal.

_Observations and Experiment_: I'm about to preform the experiment now. Wish me luck.

May 2013, 24 hours after last entry

I just finished the experiment. Frankly (that makes me think of Frank. Oh, gods no...), I'm surprised I made it out alive. I have a feeling we are all going to need therapy.

I wouldn't want to spoil anything, but here is some things you should be expecting if you wish to continue reading.

1. Against popular belief, a daughter of Bellona can turn into a daughter of Venus.

2. It's possible to get rabies without ever getting bitten by an animal with rabies.

3. Son of Bacchus + Mountain Dew + Kool-Aid + rapping = RUN!

4. Fauns enjoy eating cans as much as they enjoy drinking the contents.

5. Even Amazons have obsessions.

6. Stuck up Roman gods can party pretty hard.

7. Don't date teddy bears. They are harsh when breaking-up with you.

8. Harpies like caffeine. Caffeine is good. Ice cream is good. Ice cream is cold.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me any suggestions or guests stars you want!**


	2. Hours 1-3

Hour 1: (Note from Gwen!: Let's hope this turns out well... I could use a good grade)

Gwen: "Everybody grab a can of Mountain Dew. From this point on no one can leave this room. Bathroom breaks every hour. Keep drinking until you can no longer drink any more. Wow. I sound like a prison guard."

Dakota: "Let's do this thing!" _Starts chugging Mountain Dew._

Don: "I can't wait to see you guys go crazy!"

Reyna: "Please. Roman praetors don't 'go crazy'. We leave that to the Greeks."

Terminus: "The girl is right. Romans are very tame people."

Frank: "I bet Reyna will be eating her words by the time this experiment is over. Have you heard the stories of the last time this experiment was done? Nico, the calm son of death, talked for an hour about mayonnaise, awesomeness, and Thalia. He then proceeded to fly around the room like a superhero."

Hylla: "I would love to see my uptight baby sister do that!" _Reyna glares at her._

Octavian: "I can't believe you dragged me into this! No respectable augur sits in a room with seven other smelly teenagers drinking weird fizzy water!"

Ella: "Fizzy water gross. Ella doesn't like fizzy water. Ella likes caffeine. Caffeine is good."

Hour 2: (Another note from the Gwenster: So far, so good… ish)

Reyna: "HA! I haven't surrendered to the caffeine!"

Dakota: "WHOOP-WHOOP! Give the girl a gold sticker!" _He is standing on a table._

Terminus: "This is unacceptable! Please get the boy off the table! That is good Roman property!"

Don: "I would, but I'm too lazy. This caffeine is seriously cramping my vibe."

Frank: "Animals are my favorite..."

Octavian: "I like stuffed animals…"

Ella: "Animals hurt Ella. Raccoons are evil. Raccoons eat feathers. Feathers help Ella to fly."

Hylla: "Has anyone ever ate chocolate?"

Gwen: "Well, no one's too crazy yet..."

Hour 3: (Gwen again: I take back my last statement)

Frank: "NO! Not the dogs again…"

Ella: "Dogs bite Ella. Dogs help Ella. Dogs confuse Ella."

Don: "Please stop talking like that! The short sentences are annoying me! At least talk in first person!"

Octavian: "I had this really cute black and white puppy stuffed animal once. I chopped it into three pieces."

Terminus: "Julia better be doing a good job at watching the city border!"

Hylla: "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the girl has more brains than you do."

Reyna: "Caffeine still hasn't affected me. Unlike someone..."

Dakota: "Go Bacchus! Go Bacchus!" Dances around the room.

Gwen: "Why do I like him?"

Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Hours 4-6

Hour 4: (Another Note from Gwen: three down, twenty-one to go...)

Hylla: "There's dark, white, milk, salted, carmel, semi-sweet, and blue chocolate."

Octavian_(crying)_: "Please forgive me for what I have done! I have killed the sacred panda pillow-pet!"

Ella: "Pandas. Live in China. Endangered species. Page 221. Frank is a panda. Yup. Yup."

Gwen: "Ella, I think you mean Frank looks like a baby panda."

Reyna: "No. Frank really is a panda." _All eyes turn toward Frank, who turned himself into a panda. He is trying to eat a bamboo chair._

Frank: "Num-num."

Terminus: "This is UNACCEPTABLE! Ruining Roman property! The praetors will have you banished!"

Reyna: "Sorry, but I'm off the clock. Ask Jason."

Dakota: "I'm so cool. To not notice you'll have to be a fool! My rapping has soul. You look like a mole! QUEMAR!" **(Quemar is burn in Spanish)**

Don: "OH YEAH! Now it's a par-TAY!"

Hour 5: (Guess Who? It's Gwen! What did I get myself into?)

Frank_(back in human form)_: "Why are the dogs chasing me! NO! No, don't bite me!"

Gwen: "He's definitely crazy."

Dakota: "Not as crazy as me! To be that you would have to climb up a tree! Are you blind? I just turned into a mime! Leo might be hot. But when he talks to girls, all they say is 'STOP'! Oh, I just made a rhyme! Well, I got to go, look at the time! PEACE!"

Don: "I gonna explore this place looking for money, uh, I mean, mice. Yup, mice."

Ella: "Mice. Plural of mouse. Ella eat mice. Mice are yummy."

Octavian: "I miss Beheaded Mouse Number 345! He was such good company for a stuffed animal!"

Reyna_(frowning)_: "How come I can't get a boyfriend?"

Hylla: "CHOCOLATE COVERED RASINS! Chocolate can make anything taste good! I wonder what chocolate covered spinach would taste like..."

Terminus: "Do I hear ruckus in the streets?! If Julia isn't doing her job, I swear on the Litter Tiber that I will strangle her!"

Dakota: "With what? Your non-existent arms? Maybe you should just go live on a farm!"

Gwen: "Don't you need arms to work on a farm?"

Dakota: "Go with the flow, babe. I'm sure at my house is where you would like to stay!"

Gwen: "Ummmmm…"

Reyna: "Do I smell love in the air?"

Hour 6: (The Gwen-a-nator! I'm a little freaked out right now...)

Don: "AH-HA! I found a stash of Kool-Aid! SCORE!"

Dakota: "Give it to me now, man! Hey, shouldn't you have a tan? Kool-Aid is my life! I hope it doesn't lead to my demise..."

Gwen: "Does anyone else have the feeling Kool-Aid would not help Dakota become normal again? Or, at least, how normal Dakota can get."

Hylla: "Milk chocolate is my favorite. White is up there too."

Reyna: "Why don't guys like me?!"

Ella: "Tyson is a guy. Tyson is cute. Puppies are cute. The Complete Guide to Raising a Nice Dog. Published in 1955. Word Count: 98,038."

Reyna: "I think someone's got a crush..."

Terminus_(looks out the window)_: "Do I see fighting? JULIA!"

Don: "Woah. Look at this old teddy bear I just found underneath the Senate seats!"

Octavian_(wide-eyed)_: "Give him to me."

Frank: "THE DOG BIT ME! It hurts! Golly Gee! It burns! HELP!"

**Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pillow pets**


	4. Hours 7-9

Hour 7: (Gwen's back: Annabeth said this was a safe experiment... I'm not so sure...)

Hylla: "CHUG IT! CHUG IT! CHUG IT!" _Pounds fists on table. _

Dakota_(Finishes drinking)_: "FINISHED! I now hold the record for drinking a two-liter of Mountain Dew and Kool-Aid in under thirty seconds! I RULE!"

Percy_(opens the Senate room door, holding hands with Annabeth)_: "I heard it was science fair time. How's Gwen? Anyone dead yet?"

Annabeth: "Actually, you guys look pretty calm compared to us. Is the caffeine not affecting you guys?"

Reyna_(stares at Percy and Annabeth with an awed expression on her face)_: "Are you two married yet?! Can I be the godmother to your children? PLEASE!"

Percy: "I think the caffeine is affecting them."

Don: "Can I be the flower girl?"

Annabeth: "We are NOT getting married!"

Percy_(sad expression on face)_: "Like, ever?"

Annabeth_(blushing)_: "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

Ella: "_'Kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me... and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over...'_ Page 164. _Mark of Athena_. Copyrighted in 2012 by Rick Riordan."

Percy: "Where the heck did you get that!?"

Frank: "I don't feel so well..."

Octavian: "Shhhhh. Good little teddy. I'm here for you." _Pets teddy bear found under the Senate seats._

Terminus: "Do I see WATER BALLOONS inside NEW ROME! JULIA! You better have a good explanation for this!"

Percy_(shaking Ella by the shoulders)_: "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

Gwen_(passes Annabeth and Percy a can of Mountain Dew)_: "Looks like you two need to relax. Enjoy some caffeine."

Hour 8: (Gwen: I'm an idiot. Why did I invite more people?)

Annabeth: "Thanks for the caffeine, Gwen. Percy and I better get going now. We have to teach third graders how to behead someone."

Percy: "Wait! I wanna hear Octavian's serenade to his teddy bear!"

Gwen: "Can Octavian even sing?"

Octavian: "I dedicate this to my lovely teddy bear. I call this piece 'Ode to Pillow Pets':

It's a Pillow. It's a Pet. It's a Pillow Pet! Available in stores near you!"

Dakota: "Pump your fists in the air! This is my jam!"

Percy: "MR. CUDDLEKINZ! MY PANDA PILLOW PET YOU CHOPPED UP!" _Uncaps riptide and charges at Octavian._

Octavian: "FOR TEDDY!" _Percy and Octavian begin dueling. _

Don: "I'm placing my bets on Percy."

Hylla: "If Octavian wins, I want chocolate."

Don: "Deal."

Ella: "Deals at the Swiftly Shop. Five socks for a dollar. Limited time only."

Reyna: "Percy looks cute fighting." _Twirls hair around finger. _

Frank: "I feel sweaty. This dog bite itches..."

Terminus: "Back in '68 we had an outbreak of fever. Bad times."

Gwen: "1968?"

Terminus: "No. 68 BC."

Annabeth: "LET'S GO! It's a tie!" _Drags a protesting Percy though the Senate doors._

Don and Hylla: "NOT COOL!"

Hylla: "I still want my chocolate..."

Hour 9: (The Gwen Master: I think I should have had the participants sign a waiver)

Octavian: "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" _Hugs teddy bear. _

Reyna: "I WANT A BOYFREIND! GIVE ME ONE NOW!"

Don: "I'm available, cute darlin'." _Winks at Reyna. She scowles. _

Reyna: "I'm not that desperate. Yet."

Terminus: "There was this crazy time back in 1734. The faun force really knows how to party."

Hylla: "Was there chocolate? I like chocolate. A lot."

Ella: "Chocolate. Hot chocolate. Snowstorms. S'mores. Yum. Yum."

Dakota: "Yeah, baby! Scary story master sitting right here! Give me a cookie!"

Gwen: "No cookies here."

Dakota: "A kiss would work, too."

Frank: "RAWWWWWW!" _Everyone turns to Frank, who is foaming at the mouth. His eyes are crazed. _

Gwen: "Oh, my demigods! Frank! Did the dog that bit you have rabies?" _Frank foams in response. _

**Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! **

**Thanks to TailsDoll13 for the request of pillow pets!**

**Disclaimer: only own the plot**


	5. Hours 10-12

Hour 10: (Princess Gwen, here for duty: getting a good grade on a science fair experiment is not worth this!)

Hazel_(enters with the rest of the Senate)_: "Hey guys! We need to call a Senate meeting, and we were wondering if you guys would be up for it. So, can we have the meeting?"

Gwen: "I'm not sure that's such a good-"

Octavian: "Ooo! Give me your bobby pin Hazel!" _Hazel gives Octavian her bobby pin, confused. Octavian twists the bobby pin into a circle._ "Teddy Bear, the few hours we have spent together have been the best of my life. Please give me the honor of marrying you!… SHE SAID YES!" _He starts crying and kissing the teddy bear. The Senate looks on in horror._

Jason: "Told you they wouldn't be up for the meeting."

Dakota: "The Senate is here! What happened to all the mirrors?"

Hank_(from the third cohort)_: "Great Apollo! Is that Frank?"

Frank: "Woof! Woof! Foam!"

Hazel: "Son of Jupiter! What happened to you Frank!"

Jason: "Hey! Did you just insult me?"

Reyna: "JASON! How dare you refuse to be my boyfriend!" _She slaps him._

Hylla: "JASON! How dare you hurt my sister!"_ She slaps him._

Jason: "What is this? Hurt Jason day?"

Ella: "Jason is hurt. Frank is hurt. Tyson hurts monsters. I like Tyson."

Don: "Any of you have money I can steal?"

Jason: "We will be going now. I'm kinda banned from caffeine."

Terminus: "Wait! Have any of you seen Julia?"

Hank: "Yeah. I just saw her organizing a paintball fight."

Terminus: "WHAT?!"

Hazel: "I'm going to stay here to make sure Frank gets better." _Rest of Senate leaves._

Hour 11: (Gwen: These people are crazy!)

Reyna: "Why are all the cute boys taken?"

Terminus: "My city is in shambles! Mother will kill me!"

Octavian: "What flowers do you want at our wedding? I was thinking roses, but daisies are great too!"

Hazel: "Frank! Talk to me! Please get better!"

Frank: "Cough, cough." _He disappears. Hazel looks at where he was and gasps._

Hazel: "H-He's a krill! Someone give me some water to put him in!"

Don: "Sorry, babe, but we don't have any water. Only Mountain Dew."

Ella: "Krill. Mill. Till. Sill. Cinnamon Rolls!"

Dakota: "CINNAMON ROLLS! I want one!"

Hylla: "I'll take a chocolate roll!"

Hazel: "Mountain Dew will have to do." _She places Frank the krill into a full Mountain Dew can._

Gwen: "I really hope no one drinks that."

Hour 12: (Gwendolyn: Oh. My. gods.)

Nico: "Woah. Where's the Senate? They wanted to talk to me... Wait. Is that Mountain Dew? Please tell me you aren't doing the...WHY!?" _Drops on his knees and shouts at the ceiling. _"NO! NOT THE CAFFEINE AGAIN!" _Starts crying and crawls to a corner, curling up in the fetal position._ "Zebras... Fire...Jackalopes ... JACKALOPES!"

Hazel: "He's got problems with caffeine."

Frank: "Gurgle, gurgle."

Don: "Look at what I just found! A closet full of costumes!"

Octavian: "Let me see! I need to look for a wedding dress!"

Terminus: "I remember where those are from! The Halloween Bash a few years ago. Fun times, fun times..."

Dakota: "The fruit punch was so good..."

Leo: "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see how you guys were doing. Wassup?"

Reyna_(gasping)_: "W-who are you?" _Walks over to him._

Leo: "Leo Valdez, repair boy extraordinaire, at your service."

Reyna: "L-E-O. Valdez. I like it. Very Spanish."

Leo: "Uh, Reyna?"

Reyna: "I like Reyna Valdez even better. The names sound perfect together." _She puts her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek._

Leo: "Will Reyna kill me for this later?"

Gwen: "She probably won't even remember this."

Leo: "Well, in that case..." _He puts his arm around Reyna._ "My dear Reyna, you just earned a one-way ticket to Leo's World." _Reyna giggles. They sit at the table next to each other._

Hylla: "A hot repair boy. Nice. I approve!"

Leo: "Do you guys have a fire extinguisher?"

Gwen: "Of course. Why?"

Leo: "Hand me a Mountain Dew."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Hours 13-15

Hour 13: (The Great Gwen: costumes were not a good idea)

Don: "This costume was made for me!"

Gwen: "AHHHH! Cover it up! That Madonna costume WAS NOT made for you!"

Frank: "Glub, glub."

Octavian: "Score! I found a wedding dress for you Teddy! Everyone is invited to the wedding that is in a hour!"

Leo: "Oh, how I missed you caffeine!" _Unknowingly, he takes the Mountain Dew can that Frank is in and drinks it in a big gulp. No one else notices. _

Dakota: "Yeah, baby! Olympic swimmer costume!"

Gwen: "That is too small of a swimsuit for you! COVER IT UP!"

Hazel: "Ruby! Emerald!" _As she says the name, it pops out of the ground. _

Leo: "Ooooh! Shiny!" _Starts to grab the ruby. Hazel puts her hand on his and pushes it away._

Hazel: "Do I feel sparks?"

Reyna: "Leo is my man! Stay away!" _She starts growling. _

Hylla: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Terminus: "Five bucks on Reyna."

Don: "Ten on Hazel.

Ella: "Ella bets twenty on Reyna."

Leo: "Burp."

Nico: "Ok Nico. Caffeine can't be that bad. Face your fears, death boy. You can do this." _Sits at the table with the rest of the participants. _

Hour 14: (Gwen: Do I hear wedding bells?)

Hazel: "You're hot Sammy!"

Reyna: "The Supreme Commander of the Argo II is mine! Get your own!"

Leo: "I never thought this day would come- two girls are fighting over me! Wait. Did Hazel call Sammy hot? Who in Hades is Sammy?! I can't believe she never liked me in the first place! Good thing Reyna was always the girl for me!"

Reyna: "In your face Hazel!"

Octavian: "Shush! Get in your positions! The bride is coming!" _Everyone lines up, making an aisle leading to Nico and Octavian. Don pushes Teddy down the aisle._

Don: "Time to get my flower girl on!"

Nico: "Why was I nominated to preform the wedding ceremony?"

Hylla: "'Cause you're good with funerals and a funeral is about the same thing as a wedding, so you are going to preform the ceremony."

Nico: "Ummm. Say 'I do'?"

Octavian: "I do. Your turn Teddy... W-what! Y-you fell in love with Mr. Bear! Teddy, how could you! I loved you!" _Octavian throws the teddy bear out of the door and sits back at the table, crying._

Terminus: "Tough break buddy. I remember when my fiancée dumped me. Cursed Julie!"

Dakota: "We have everyone in the right positions. We might as well have a wedding."

Gwen: "Between who? Mr. Bear and Teddy?" _Dakota pulls Gwen in front of Nico and leans in to kiss her._ "Dakota, I think it's against the rules to-" _She is inrrupted by Dakota kissing her. _

Leo: "Kiss fest!" _He starts kissing Reyna._

Frank_(in Leo's stomach)_: "Bubble, bubble."

Ella: "Tyson hasn't kissed Ella. Ella is sad."

Hour 15: (Dakota's new girlfriend: I have nothing to say)

Octavian_(still crying)_: "Do you people have to rub it in my face that I am without love!"

Don: "I'm tired of watching them kiss. I'm hitting the costumes."

Reyna_(giggling)_: "Leo, stop! How about we try on some costumes!"

Don: "Look at me! I'm a vampire!"

Leo: "Oh, yeah! Fireman costume that shows off my abs!"

Hylla_(looking at shirtless Leo)_: "Please tell me you have a brother!"

Reyna: "I like this... nurse costume."

Leo: "I'm liking that costume too, Rey."

Jason: "I'm back. Senate wanted me to check up on you... Are Gwen and Dakota kissing? Wow. I missed a lot."

Ella: "Ella misses Tyson. Ella talks a lot about Tyson. Tyson is cute."

Terminus: "What is happening out in New Rome! Is Julia following the 361 rules I gave her!"

Dakota_(pulling away from Gwen)_: "Hey, Jase! When did you get here?"

Gwen: "I didn't expect that."

Jason: "Guys, where is Frank?"

Hazel: "Don't worry. He turned himself into a krill, so I put him in this Mountain Dew can. Uh-oh. What happened to the contents of this can?!"

Leo: "That one? I drank it."

Jason: "You DRANK Frank! Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Hazel: "Frank, I'll save you!" _She starts doing the Heimlich Maneuver on Leo. Leo coughs a couple of times and pukes Frank out. Hazel immediately sticks Frank into another full can._

Frank: "Swish, swish."

Nico: "So, if Frank was in Leo, and Leo kissed Reyna, does that mean Frank kissed Reyna?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Had a lot of fun writing this! Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Hours 16-18

Hour 16: (Note from Gwen: Life Lesson: stay away from caffeine!)

Hylla: "I NEED CHOCOLATE!"

Terminus: "Ah, that reminds me of the '49 Chocolate Rush. Chocolate was more expensive than gold!"

Don: "Octavian! Stop crying in the corner!"

Octavian: "I-I can't! She broke my heart! I will never love again!"

Don: "Whatever." _Throws a costume_ _at Octavian_. "Try this Teletubbie costume on."

Nico_(looking at the costume)_: "AHHHH! The brightness of that costume is hurting my eyes! Does Super Death Breath need to reappear to save the day?"

Gwen: "Really? Teletubbies? The creepy looking multicolored animal things?"

Jason: "The vacuum cleaner dude always scared me."

Gwen: "You watched the Teletubbies?"

Jason: "What kid didn't?"

Leo: "I love you more!""

Reyna: "No! I love you more!"

Leo: "Nope! I love you more!"

Reyna: "No you don't! I love you more!" _They both erupt in a fit of giggles. _

Gwen: "Okay...?"

Dakota: "Gwen, I love you more!"

Gwen: "No. Don't even start that."

Frank_(turning back to human form)_: "That was too disturbing for words. Leo, what in Hades did you eat for lunch! It didn't even look like food!" _Leo is too busy giggling with Reyna to reply. _

Hazel: "Frankie, I'm so sorry that totally unattractive repair boy ate you!"

Frank: "It's okay Hazelkinz!"

Hazel: "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back. Maybe..." _She leaves. _

Don: "She's not coming back. Don't worry Frank. They are plenty of other girls to chose from."

Octavian_(putting on Teletubbie costume)_: "Oh, so you give him good love advice, but all I get is some costume!"

Frank: "Life was so much easier as a krill."

Ella: "Ella likes books. Books are nice."

Jason_(looks around the room to make sure no one is watching him)_: "Yes! At last I can have my beloved caffeine!" _Reaches for a can of Mountain Dew._ "This? Harmful? Psh, that's just crazy! Daddy's back for you caffeine. No restraining order is going to stop me from drinking you! Who cares if I lose my sanity! You, caffeine, are worth it!" _Just as he is about to take a sip, Percy and Travis burst into the room, wearing yellow hazmat suits. _

Percy: "Jason, we have to take you away now. It is for your own good."

Travis: "Yeah, remember last time you drank this hazardous substance? You embraced your surfer side!" _He starts laughing._

Jason: "Well, you kissed Katie, your enemy, so ha!" _Percy and Travis drag a protesting Jason out of the room. _

Hour 17: (Gwen, ninja-in-training: Yes! We are out of Mountain Dew!)

Ella: "Ella is sad. Frank is sad. Octavian is sad. Ella doesn't have any more caffeine to drink."

Dakota: "Could I interest you in some Kool-Aid?"

Octavian_(wearing Teletubbie suit)_: "Does this suit make my antenna look fat?"

Julia_(coming into the Senate room)_: "Hi!" _Smiles and waves to the participants._ "How are you?"

Terminus: "JULIA! What are you doing to my city!"

Julia: "I'm being a good girl and watching the borders! Just like you asked!"

Hylla: "Do you have chocolate I can eat?"

Gwen: "I'm not sure adding more sugar to this situation is a good thing."

Don_(looking out the windows)_: "Woah! Is that a zebra?"

Julia: "Yup! I invited a circus!"

Terminus: "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Frank: "No! What if the circus has dogs! Dogs with rabies..."

Julia: "The party ponies requested that there be a circus to kick off the water gun fight."

Leo: "I'm missing a water gun fight! Not cool."

Reyna: "We can have a water gun fight at our wedding! Or maybe a water and shaving cream fight!"

Leo: "You are amazing Rey. Absolutely amazing!"

Julia: "Shaving cream! Brilliant! That will be a perfect thing to do after the junk food raid! I have to go tell the others!" _She dashes out of the room. _

Nico: "I'm glad I'm not in New Rome right now..."

Terminus: "That girl is getting a serious time-out when I get out of this experiment!"

Hour 18: (Gwen: This just keeps getting worse and worse...)

Reyna: "Ouch! Leo!"

Leo: "Sorry mi Reina! I tend to set myself on fire a lot."

Nico: "You tend to set other people on fire too. Cough. Me. Cough."

Apollo: "Hail me, Apollo!

I am here! I like haikus!

Why are you men here?"

Hylla: "EXCUSE ME! MEN! I don't think so mister! That's not how we roll here!"

Apollo: "Well, hello there. My name's Apollo, but you can call me your prince charming. What's your name?"

Hylla: "Outta your league. Plus, I'm interested in Vulcan children now."

Apollo: "Styx! Why do they always get the girls! First Beckendorf, then Jake, now Leo! Not fair!"

Gwen: "Apollo, why are you here?"

Apollo: "I just came for the hot dog contest Julia's holding."

Terminus: "WHAT!?"

Don: "Why do I get the feeling he says that a lot?"

Apollo: "So, I was about to enter the contest when someone behind me mentioned this magical substance that is better than nectar! When I asked them about it, they directed me here."

Frank: "Some magical substance caffeine is. It made Leo eat me!"

Apollo: "Oh! Can I have some? Please!"

Ella: "Ella has a bad feeling about this..."

Apollo: "Wow! Nice Teletubbie costume Octavian! It really brings out your eyes!"

Octavian: "Thanks! I'm feeling slightly better now from my break-up with... with..." _Starts crying. _

Gwen: "I'm sorry Apollo. I would give you some caffeine, but we are all out of Mountain Dew."

Apollo: "No problem! I'm a god after all!" _Snaps his fingers and a soda machine appears._

Dakota: "YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

Gwen: "NONONONONO!"

**Thanks for reading! Yeah, I don't own Teletubbies. Does anyone else find them kinda creepy? Please review and make any suggestions! What do you think about Apollo joining the party?**


	8. Hours 19-21

**Thank you, A fan of Many Stuffs, for the idea of letting them outside of their cage! Also, Julia has turned New Rome into a carnival. Enjoy! **

Hour 19: (Gwen: people of New Rome- you have been warned.)

Apollo: "This is boring. Why don't we go outside!"

Gwen: "No! No leaving this room!"

Dakota: "I'll distract her if you guys grab the soda machine."

Don: "Let's do this thing!" _Dakota kisses Gwen while the rest of the crew lugs the soda machine out into New Rome. Dakota released Gwen after everyone was safely out of the Senate house._

Apollo: "Hot dog eating contest here I come!"

Reyna: "Leo, will you use your manliness power to win me a stuffed animal? Please!"

Leo: "Anything for you Rey-Rey!"

Hylla_(at a food truck)_: "I'd like to purchase fifteen chocolate covered apples. GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!"

Nico: "The sun is blinding! Super Death Breath will kill it with his awesomeness!" _Starts a staring contest with the sun. (The sun isn't Apollo. He is too busy with the hot dog eating contest.) _

Terminus: "MY CITY!"

Dakota: "Chillax dude. Have some fun!"

Terminus: "I guess I could try. I always did like the Party Ponies. Maybe I'll hang with them for awhile."

Frank: "Does anyone see Hazel?"

Percy: "The participants are loose! Run for your lives! Nice Teletubbie costume Octavian."

Octavian: "Thank you."

Ella: "Ella is scared."

Gwen: "Gwen is scared."

Hour 20: (Queen Gwen: Take Percy's advice)

Annabeth: "Time is up! Congratulations Apollo! Seventy-nine hot dogs in ten minutes!"

Apollo: "OH YEAH! Beat that Joey Chestnut!"

Frank: "Look at all the poor animals hung up on the walls of a carnival game. I will save you!"

Gwen: "He does know those are stuffed animals, right?"

Don_(standing next to soda machine)_: "Come get your Mountain Dew! Only five bucks a cup!"

Dakota_(standing next to Don)_: "Get your soda! Peanuts! Popcorn! Ice cold Mountain Dew!"

Octavian: "I have found my brethren!" _Watches Teletubbies on flat screen TV hung on the side of a building. _

Terminus: "I am joining the Party Ponies! These guys know how to have a blast! BOOM! Oops, sorry about your hoof George!"

Nico: "This is so much fun! I love- oof!" _Several paintballs explode on Nico._

Thalia_(followed by the rest of the Hunters)_: "Haha! You just got rainbowed!"

Nico: "You will pay." _Signs up for the paintball fight and grabs the gear needed. He also changes into new black clothes and puts black paint under his eyes._ "It's time to get revenge. THALIA!" _Runs off._

Leo: "Score! Another animal for mi Reina!"

Reyna: "I name you Leo the tenth." _Adds the stuffed animal to the pile already in her hands. _"Leo the tenth, meet Leo the ninth, Leo the eighth, Leo the seventh, Leo the sixth, Leo the fifth, Henry, Leo the fourth, Leo the third, and Leo the second!"

Ella: "Ella's head hurts."

Hylla: "I found it! The chocolate fountain!"

Hour 21: (Newg: Don't try this at home)

Nico: "YEAH BABY! I took the Hunters down! WHOOP-WHOOP!" _Starts dancing in front of the multicolored Hunters._

Hylla: "You are mine chocolate fountain. I will marry you and treasure you for the rest of my life."

Reyna: "Welcome to the family Leo the thirty-fifth!"

Leo: "C'mon Rey! Let's go to the next game. This one is all out of stuffed animals."

Apollo: "Hey baby. I have some time now since I just won the hot dog eating contest, and I would love to spend some time with you."

Artemis: "I'm going to decline that offer since, you know, I am your SISTER!"

Apollo: "Awkward. You know you need to take off your sunglasses when you hit on your own sister. Sorry didn't realize it was you sis. Say, where is that cute Hunter, Thalia?"

Artemis: "She's in the depths of Tartarus. I suggest you go look for her there."

Frank: "I will free you animals! Don't worry! Daddy's coming!"

Tyson_(coming across the New Rome borders)_: "Ella! I found you!"

Ella: "Ella found Tyson. Ella is happy. Ella is giving Tyson caffeine."

Terminus: "Look what the Party Ponies made for me! Arms made out of Mountain Dew cans!"

Octavian: "This costume is getting too hot. I'm takin' it off." _Takes it off to reveal only boxers underneath._ "I feel so free!" _Runs off into the crowd of Romans. _

Dakota: "I hope we don't run out of Mountain Dew. Look at that line!"

Don: "We should be okay. Apollo enchanted it to never run out of Mountain Dew."

Dakota_(to the crowd)_: "A cup of Mountain Dew for only five bucks! Get yourself a refreshing cup now!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**On a side note, I just became a beta-reader, so if you want me to beta your story, just PM me! **


	9. Hours 22-24

Hour 22: (Gwen the Awesome: New Rome will never be the same again.)

Terminus: "I have arms! If only they would move..."

Frank: "Please sign my petition to free the animals from their cages! Pledge to be against stuffed animal cruelty!"

Octavian: "I pledge!" _Signs the petition and walks over to a game booth._ "Hello. I am interested in adopting a stuffed animal."

Person working the booth: "I'm sorry. We are all out of stuffed animals. Someone won them all. By the way dude, please put some clothes on. No one wants to see your underwear."

Octavian: "WHAT?!"

Reyna: "Leo, I want to have a kid for every stuffed animal I have!"

Leo: "Sixty-seven kids? That's a lot... You know, I'm not so sure about that..."

Tyson: "They need to make peanut butter flavored Mountain Dew. That would be yummy!"

Ella: "Ella thinks Tyson needs to lay off the peanut butter. Ella thinks he is getting quite chubby."

Apollo_(surrounded by New Rome girls)_: "All the ladies luv Apollo!"

Leo: "Excuse me? That's my line! All the ladies luv Leo!"

Apollo: "Sorry little fire man, but you are wrong."

Leo: "I'm not! You're wrong!"

Percy: "There is only one way to settle this... AWESOME CONTEST!"

Nico: "Not another awesome contest! I'm outta here!" _Walks out of New Rome._

Apollo: "I'm so awesome, Reyna wishes you were me!"

Leo: "I'm so awesome, Artemis calls me you!"

Apollo: "I'm so awesome, I train people in the art of awesome!"

Leo: "I'm so awesome, I invented the art of awesome!"

Apollo: "Well, I'm so awesome-" _A group of Hunters walk by._ "I have to go. Let's continue this later!" _Runs after the Hunters._

Don_(filling up a blue solo cup from the soda machine for a waiting customer)_: "Blue solo cup, I fill you up! Let's have a party, let's have a party!  
I love you blue solo cup, I lift you up! Proceed to party, proceed to party!"

Dakota_(handing a blue solo cup filled with Mountain Dew to Gwen)_: "Blue solo cup, you're not just a cup. No, no, gods no! You're my, you're my friend! Life long! Thank you for being my friend."

Gwen_(starts drinking the blue solo cup of MD)_: "Might as well try this stuff. Experiment's almost over."

Hylla: "I will never leave you chocolate fountain! Wait. Where is that singing coming from? Is that... No it can't be! But it is! See ya later fountain. I have to go watch some hot Apollo boys sing!"

Hour 23: (Gwen, new Mountain Dew addict: Poor, poor New Rome.)

Roxie_(Random Greek Apollo demigod... Thank you peanut-butter-mouse!)_: "We're here!" _Motions to the huge group of demigods behind her to move forward._ "The rest of Camp Half-Blood is here! Where's the caffeine?"

Percy_(holding a blue solo cup)_: "Oh no. I've heard rumors about these guys. They are crazier than the Party Ponies and the Faun Force combined!"

Terminus: "They must be really cray-cray!"

Hylla: "I say we stand up to these Greeks! We don't need more crazy people in New Rome! Plus, I don't want any of these girls stealing my men!"

Reyna: "What men?"

Hylla: "Well, depending on how long your current relationship lasts, I may have your man."

Reyna_(gasping)_: "You wouldn't dare! Leo is my true love! We will never be able to be separated!"

Apollo: "Stop with the yapping! We have a war to fight!"

Terminus: "I will kill them with my new non-moving hands!"

Frank: "Octavian, I, and the animals are ready to fight!" _Frank and Octavian enter, holding piles of stuffed animals._

Octavian_(now wearing a toga)_: "Long live TOFBFAOTIAACALTSAFEFP!"

Gwen: "What?"

Octavian: "The Organization Founded By Frank And Octavian That Is Against Animal Cruelty And Likes To Save Animals From Evil Fair People!"

Gwen: "You need an acronym for the acronym!"

Ella: "Acronym. _NASA. _National Aeronautics and Space Administration."

Tyson: "Ella is so smart and pretty! I have to go get peanut butter for her!" _Runs off._

Roxie: "Let's go into New Rome!" _Mob of Greek demigods come stampeding toward the participants, Gwen, Apollo, and Leo._

Don: "My gods, they are going to run over us! Screw fighting, we better run!" _Starts chopping on empty cans and blue solo cups. _"Sorry, I'm a nervous eater."

Dakota: "Grab the soda machine!"

Gwen: "We don't have time for that! To the Senate House now!"

Apollo: "Sorry, but I'm staying here! Too many hot Greek girls to pass up!" _Runs off into the mob of Greeks._

Reyna_(tugging on Leo's arm)_: "C'mon! Lets go to the Senate House!"

Leo: "I'm sorry Rey, but I just can't part with the soda machine!"

Reyna: "Y-you're choosing the machine over me! I thought you loved me!"

Leo: "I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't part with it!"

Reyna_(crying)_: "Then we are over! I hate you Valdez! She's not even that pretty! Btw, green is so last season!" _Sprints over to the Senate House and enters with the rest of the participants and Gwen._

Hour 24: (Gwen, signing out: I never thought this hour would come...)

Gwen: "It's our last hour guys. In a weird way, I'm kinda gonna miss this."

Don_(pets the things as he names them)_: "Bye table. I'm going to miss your brown color. Bye pile of Mountain Dew cans. I'm going to miss your crunchy taste. Bye gum stuck under my chair. I'm going to miss your sticky texture."

Ella: "Ella is going to miss seeing people go crazy."

Reyna_(sobbing on the table)_: "I miss Leo..."

Frank: "It's cold in here. I miss being in Leo's stomach. It was warm in there."

Dakota: "I miss the soda machine. Daddy needs his caffeine!"

Hylla: "I miss chocolate. Wait, I stuffed some of the chocolate from the fountain into my pockets! Never mind about missing it!" _Grabs melted globs of chocolate from her pocket and starts to eat the chocolate._

Terminus: "I miss my arms. Stupid Greeks had to tear them off as I ran past them!"

Octavian: "I miss Teddy!"

Gwen: "You know when I said I would miss this. I lied. Time's up! See ya!" _She sprints out of the Senate House, followed by the rest of the participants._

**And it is done! Well, except for the three epilogues. Thank you to everyone who contributed ideas and all the reviewers, followers, and favorites. Also thank you to my sister who helped me with my writer's block! Hope you guys liked it!**

**And to all who have been wondering, yes I am going to write a godly version of this. Any suggestions on participants?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, HOO, blue solo cups, Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith, or Mountain Dew. **


	10. The Effects

Some years in the future...

Gwen's POV

"Welcome the newly married couple, Dakota and Gwen!" Hank announced as my husband and I walked into our wedding reception. We held the reception in the Senate House in honor of the place where we had our first kiss.

"Congrats!" Annabeth smiled at us, holding her new baby. "I'm sure you guys will live happily ever after!"

Percy came up behind his wife and child. He tickled his baby and turned to Dakota and I. "Enjoy tonight. It will be the best night of your life!" Annabeth smiled at him, and they left to sit at their table.

As we made our way to the wedding party's table, I glanced around the room. I have to say that I planned a pretty awesome reception, if I do say so myself. A bar in the corner was serving shots of Mountain Dew and Kool-Aid. Will Solace was DJing, and half of the floor had been cleared for dancing. A huge buffet was pressed against the back wall, with every food you could imagine.

Everyone who was a participant in my science fair experiment I did so long ago was part of the wedding party. Dakota and I sat at our respective places around the wedding party table.

"Ella is happy for you. Ella wishes Tyson would do this for her," Ella greeted us. Tyson blushed from beside her.

"We wish you both the best," Reyna said, fiddling with her new engagement ring.

"Just think. A year from now, we could all be at your wedding!" Dakota grinned at her.

"Yeah..." Reyna blushed, acting very un-Reyna like. Ever since the experiment, she had acted nicer and more lenient. I have a feeling I know what (or who) made her like that. All of us were changed by the experiment, not just Reyna. Take Octavian for example. He hasn't even touched a stuffed animal since!

"EVERYBODY DANCE!" Apollo yelled from the dance floor, a shot of MD in his hand.

"I would if I had arms!" Terminus muttered grumpily. We had to bribe him to allow us to have caffeine at this wedding reception because he had banned the substance from New Rome.

"C'mon," Dakota grinned at me. "Let's dance wife!"

I smiled, "Okay, but promise me you won't start rapping!"

"I'm not sure I can promise that..." Dakota pulled me onto the dance floor. I noticed Thalia and Nico dancing next to us.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, semi-alarmed that a Hunter was dancing with a guy.

"Artemis lost a bet with Apollo," Thalia grumbled. "Now all the Hunters have to dance with a guy, and I got stuck with this loser."

"Hey, I am not a loser! I'm awesome! I would retort and say you are a loser, but your not, so I'll keep my mouth shut!" Nico took a swig of his MD can.

"Good luck with him," Dakota smirked. If you're wondering why Dakota is so calm, I banned him from drinking anything until after we had our first dance. Which means he will be hitting the bar right after this dance.

A slow song started playing, and Dakota pulled me closer to him. After dancing for a few verses, I glanced back at Thalia and Nico. Thalia reluctantly placed her head on Nico's shoulder, and he petted her hair. She grimaced. I laughed and Dakota twirled me around. I snuck another peek at Thalia and Nico. Nico copied Dakota and twirled Thalia around. Midway through the twirl, Nico leaned in and kissed Thalia on the cheek.

"OH MY GODS! Oh my gods! I just kissed Thalia Grace! I KISSED THALIA GRACE! THANK YOU APOLLO AND THAT STUPID BET! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I would marry Apollo as thanks, but that would be awkward! So I will marry one of his daughters if I didn't like a certain daughter of Zeus! I won't say her name because she might kill me! I kissed her! I'm sure none of you know who she is because I totally didn't just scream her name! There are just _so many_ daughters of Zeus, so I'm sure you won't find out who I JUST KISSED! OMG! I KISSED A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS WHO NONE OF YOU KNOW! I used ninety-seven exclamation points! Now ninety-eight! Nine! One hundred and one!"

Everyone just stared at Nico. Everything was silent except for Nico. The silence lasted for a few moments until a cracking sound rang through the Senate House. A huge lightning bolt erupted from the ceiling and hit Nico. He fell to the floor, smoking. Thalia calmly walked out of the Senate House.

"That hurt..." A charred Nico moaned from the floor. "Could someone get me some ambrosia?" Everyone just ignored him and continued dancing.

"Should we help him?" I asked Dakota. He shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be okay. It's our wedding; I want to enjoy it," He grinned and led me to the bar. We each got a shot of Mountain Dew.

"I gave you extra since it's your wedding," Don whispered to us. He was working the bar.

"Thanks Don!" I smiled at him.

"No prob. I just hope you don't mind that the bartender has had a little too..."

"Just try not to eat through all the cups," Dakota laughed. Don nodded and went back to pouring drinks.

A new Apollo kid replaced Will at the DJ booth. His name was Max, and he was a cute little kid. Legend has it that Rachel discovered him when she presented the first caffeine experiment. The kid's a pro at haikus. **(So many people commented on him, I couldn't resist putting him in!)**

Dakota and I danced for a few more songs before making our way around and greeting everyone. Octavian was cowering in the corner as kids teased him with stuffed animals.

"Octavian! Mr. Cuddly won't hurt you!" The girl giggled and held the bear up to Octavian.

"N-no! G-get that a-away from me!" Octavian shrieked. Dakota and I laughed and walked by. We found Hylla parked out at the buffet table.

"THANK YOU!" Hylla shouted at us as Dakota popped a watermelon cube into his mouth.

"For what?" I asked.

"You reunited me with the chocolate fountain!"

"We put that there just for you!" I grinned and checked her hand. Sure enough, she was drinking MD. "Enjoy it!"

"Don't worry! I will! Chocolate fountain and I will be very happy together!"

"I'm sure you will, but not as happy as my new wife and I," Dakota grinned at me cheekily as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We sashayed back to our table and spent the rest of the evening enjoying everyone's company.

Looking back on the caffeine experiment, I have to say I am so glad I did it. Without it, I wouldn't be where I am now. Even if I wanted that day to end so bad, it had to be the best day of my life. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Even if I did have to endure seeing Octavian in his underpants again. Maybe we will pass the experiment onto our children...

"Wait. What children?!" Dakota stared at me alarmed. Oops. Must have said that last sentence aloud.

"You'll see in a few years," I patted his back reassuringly. He gulped and took another sip of his drink. Those poor children...

**Finished on epilogue one! The next chapter will be the participants' and will be set right after the experiments! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	11. The Side Effects Part 1

Gwen's POV

Finally! The last entry in this stupid journal! My teacher said this entry should be my 'reflection and thoughts about the experiment'. Hmm, let's see.

Reflection: It was a horrible, exhausting, scarring-for-life experiment. But, at least I got a boyfriend out of it.

Thoughts: I can't wait to finish this entry so I can forever be done with this experiment. Also, a message for all the demigod kids out there: When offered Mountain Dew, just say no.

And finished! Well, not exactly. I still have to bribe the Stoll Twins to make me copies of the video of the experiment. I wonder how much money I would make if I sold some of the copies...?

Dakota's POV

"GWEN! GWEN! GWEN! GWEN! GWEN! GWEN! GWEEEEEEN!" I yelled, racing up to her. She was calmly eating her breakfast in the mess hall.

"What Dakota?" She said, glancing warily up at me.

"I GOT THIS AWESOME, AMAZING, EPIC, SPECTACULAR, MANLY, INCREDIBLE, WONDROUS, MAGNIFICENT, BREATHTAKING, IMPRESSIVE, INGENIOUS, AND INDESCRIBABLE HAT!" I inclined my head toward her face so she could see the hat.

"Dakota, please stop with the yelling. It's nine AM and I'm still asleep."

"LOOK AT MY HAT!" I yelled again, pointing to the hat.

"I see the hat Dakota. Wait... Is that Mountain Dew and... Kool-Aid?" She asked, inspecting the hat.

"YEEEESSSSSSSSS!" I screamed in delight. The hat was a helmet with two cups strapped to each side. One cup was filled with Mountain Dew, while the other was filled with Kool-Aid. The cups each had a plastic straw protruding from the bottom, so I could drink both Mountain Dew and Kool-Aid at the same time all the time!

Gwen sighed. "Who gave you that hat? I need to kill them."

"Leo made it for me! He is my bestest friendest everest!"

"Dakota, I really think you should give me that hat."

"NEVER! I love this hat!" I shouted to Gwen. I started spinning in a circle, my arms stretched out like an airplane. The more I talked, the faster I spun. "IT IS SO AWESOME THAT I WILL PASS IT ON TO MY CHILDREN AND MY GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHI LDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR ANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN AND MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GR EAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN!"

Eventually, I got really dizzy and fainted. The last thing I remember before my head hit the floor was Gwen, carefully removing the hat from my head. "I think I'll just take this..."

Ella's POV

Ella feels pretty.

Ella was given a makeover. Makeover. _Aphrodite's Complete Guide to the Art of Makeover. _Published in 1456. _"A good makeover always brings my favorite stories-err... couples together!"_

Tyson asked Ella out on a date. Tyson likes Ella. Ella likes Tyson. Ella likes cinnamon rolls.

Tyson heard Ella say he liked her because he watched the experiment. _"A totally legal copy of the science fair experiment! Only three drachmas! Sold by every Hermes/Mercury child near you!"_

Ella is excited. Ella has to go now. Tyson is taking Ella to a bookstore_. "There is no friend as loyal as a book."_ Ernest Hemingway. 1899-1961.

Octavian's POV

Ugh! I have had a terrible night, followed by a terrible morning! Everyone saw my marriage to the teddy bear! I'm a disgrace! Little kids ran up to me last night and teased me! So rude!

So, I didn't get lots of sleep, and I woke up this morning to find I was out of clean togas! I had to borrow one of Reyna's purple togas! Wearing a purple women's toga! How much worse could this day get?!

I walked out of my augur house, hoping the bright sun would cheer me up. No such luck; it was raining. I decided to walk into the demigods' bunks. Normally one of them had a teddy bear I could slaughter. That always cheered me up.

Turns out I was wrong about that too. I walked into the fifth cohort's bunk and what did I see?

TELETUBBIES! EVERYWHERE! They were sitting on the bunks, laughing to their friends, chatting with each other, singing the theme song, and staring at me! My left eye started twitching.

"Hey Octavian!" A light blue Teletubbie smiled at me. He kinda looked like Jason. "Welcome to the Teletubbie headquarters!"

"We deal with everything Teletubbie!" A red Teletubbie talked to me. The red Teletubbie was standing next to a purple one. My hands started shaking.

"Join us for the Teletubbie Revolution!" The purple one exclaimed. My whole body was shaking. It can't be... Those cursed Teletubbies have haunted my dreams ever since the experiment.

"Yeah!" The light blue one chimed in. "Join us for the Revolution!"

At his words, all the Teletubbies in the room started chanting, "Join us! Join us!". They started forming a circle around me, cutting off all my escape routes!

"NO! NOT THE TELETUBBIES AGAIN!" I sank to my knees, engulfed by the Teletubbie mob. Just the sheer force of the Teletubbie energy brought me to my knees. My vision started blurring.

"Okay, he's out," The light blue Teletubbie said, pulling off his mask. Jason helped Leo and Reyna take off their masks. "That was awesome!"

"Day one of Octavian Torture Week complete!" Leo exclaimed.

Reyna took a checklist out of her purple Teletubbie costume. "Teletubbie Revolution, check. So tomorrow is National Marry Your Teddy Bear Day!"

WHY ME?!

Hylla's POV

Somehow, copies of the video had made their way to the Amazon headquarters. It was embarrassing, but at least my Amazons know better than to tease me about it.

I was walking through the halls of our warehouse, going to inspect a new shipment that had arrived in the morning. I would have gotten there earlier, but Lulu stopped me and talked to me for a while. Then I had to sort out a lipstick problem and clean up the lobby. I swear! It was like they were trying to stop me from seeing this shipment!

I finally entered our new shipment warehouse and looked for the shipment. It wasn't too hard to find. All of the Amazons were crowding around it.

"Hey girls! What's in there?" I asked, trying to get a better look at the boxes.

"Oh... Um... H-hey Hylla!" Kinzie stuttered.

"Kinzie..." I said in my no-nonsense voice. "What's in the box?"

"Uh... What box?" Kinzie replied as all the Amazons frantically moved in front of the box.

"Girls, I know the box is there." I moved closer to the box and smelt something tangy and delicious. "Do I smell... chocolate?"

Kinzie winced, "Maybe..."

"Why would you not tell me that we got chocolate?"

"Well," Kinzie started. "We wanted to make sure you wouldn't eat it."

"That was only one time! And I am only obsessed with chocolate when I drink caffeine! Trust me, I can handle this shipment!"

"Good," Kinzie sighed. "I don't have any extra work!" She sprinted out of the room, the rest of the Amazons behind her. That left me and a box full of chocolate.

"I'm sure we won't miss one little piece..." I whispered as I took a bite of pure deliciousness.

**Please review! Hope you liked it! I'll have the rest of the participants' epilogues up soon!**

**Okay, so since this story is ending soon, I thought I'd pose a question. Feel free not to answer it if you don't want to. Have you ever gone crazy after inhaling mounds of caffeine? Just curious. Wanted to see how caffeine affected all you demigods out there!**

**A godly caffeine is in the works! Yea! Some people asked about their children doing caffeine, and I don't know. Never really thought about it...**


	12. The Side Effects Part 2

Hank's POV (Terminus's epilogue)

"Oh gods, this is gonna take forever," I complained to my friend, Bobby. Bobby was Hannibal, the elephant's, caretaker.

"That stupid caffeine experiment..." Bobby muttered. Ever since the experiment, Terminus has taken extreme measures to keep Mountain Dew out of New Rome. There was one long line that stretched from Terminus's main statue. After one hour, Bobby and I reached the statue.

"Weapons on the conveyor belt!" Julia said happily, gesturing to the conveyer belt that tracked around the border. Grudgingly, Bobby and I placed our weapons on the belt, where they would be scanned for caffeine then given back to us once we left New Rome.

"Breathe!" Julia commanded, shoving a breathalyzer into our faces. We did as we were told, and Julia showed Terminus the screen.

"0.02% Blood/Caffeine Content! They are allowed to proceed," Terminus motioned us on to the next area. Here, we passed through a caffeine detector and were declared clean. Finally, after an hour and a half, Bobby and I were allowed to enter New Rome.

"That took forever," Bobby commented as we walked down an avenue in New Rome.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why did we need to come into New Rome in the first place? After all the examining, I forgot our original mission!"

"Me too. But, c'mon! I have to show you something!"

"What?"

"Terminus forgot to remove the enchanted soda machine from the Senate House. Free Mountain Dew inside New Rome!"

"Lead the way!"

Frank's POV

I was calmly grabbing an afternoon snack in the mess hall when Leo ran up to me. He was panting and sweaty, like he had just ran across camp.

"FRANK!" Leo yelled. "Oh, oh good! It's you! So I didn't kill you!"

"Umm, Leo buddy, you okay?"

"Just fine!"

"Then why did you say that you thought you killed me?"

"Well, I went to the restroom this morning and pooped out a dead goldfish. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't you!"

I stared at Leo strangely. "When did you eat a goldfish?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Hey, do you have any idea who the goldfish could be or belong to?"

"I have no idea. Who at camp would be or have a goldfish?" I asked back.

We both thought for a second. Our eyes widened simultaneously, and we yelled at the same time, "PERCY!"

"Annabeth's gonna kill me," Leo muttered as we started searching camp. "I pooped out her boyfriend!"

Don's POV

"Listen, Don. We need to talk," Reyna said as she came up to me. I was in the Field of Mars, searching for money that the demigods dropped during last night's Deathball game. I had a Mountain Dew in my hand, and a bunch of coins in the other.

"What's up Reyna?"

"Don, we are worried about you," Jason appeared behind Reyna.

"Why are you worried?" I asked, perplexed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Don," Reyna had a serious expression on her face. "You're drinking a pack a day. It isn't healthy."

"We want to help you Don," Jason patted my back. "We will help you overcome your addiction to Mountain Dew."

"I'm not addicted!" I protested as I took another swig of the Mountain Dew I had in my hand. It was my twelfth, and it was just past lunch.

Jason reached over and took the drink from my hand. "We want what's best for you Don. Please, let us help you! We don't want to lose you!"

"Don," Reyna pleaded. "Please enroll in Terminus's Stay Caffeine Free For Life class! We want our great faun back!"

"Fine," I sighed. "But you're paying for the class." They smiled and walked away, and I pulled out my spare Mountain Dew can that was strapped to my back. Might as well enjoy it while I still can.

Jason's POV (Reyna's epilogue)

All of the Seven, plus Reyna, were eating dinner together in the mess hall. After the experiment, Leo and Reyna has kept their distance from each other. To try and diffuse their awkward tension, I made them sit by each other during dinner. Neither had really even touched their food. Leo was too busy fiddling with a mechanical object under the table, and Reyna was too busy fiddling with her nails under the table. They wouldn't even talk to each other! I decided something needed to be done.

"Guys," I said to them. "We all know you like each other. The experiment proved it!"

Leo and Reyna looked at me, blushing. "W-what?" Leo squeaked out, his hands underneath the table.

"Just date already!" Piper sighed, exasperated. "We're tired of this awkwardness!" The rest of the Seven nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well..." Leo muttered, glancing at Reyna. Reyna locked eyes with him, nodded, and spoke.

"We actually are dating." Reyna pulled her hand from out under the table, revealing it to be intertwined with Leo's hand. "After the experiment, we talked and... Well... We kissed and started dating."

What?! They were dating this whole time?!

"How could I not have known!" Piper berated herself.

"Plot twist!" Percy called out.

"You're really dating?" Hazel asked, dumbfounded. They nodded.

"She's both the coldest and hottest girl I've ever met!" Leo grinned at Reyna, leaning closer to her. Reyna leaned in closer and closed the gap.

All of us just watched them. It was way too weird. I definitely did not expect this.

"I guess not all of the caffeine's side effects were bad..." I commented as my two best friends kissed each other.

Apollo's POV

"ATTENTION! ALL OLYMPIAN GODS AND GODDESSES TO THE THRONE ROOM NOW!" I shouted across Olympus. I had just arrived back from my visit to Camp Jupiter, and I had to tell the Olympians about caffeine!

Ten minutes later, all the Olympians were assembled in the throne room.

"What do you want now Apollo?" Ares grumbled. "I was in the middle of sharpening my swords!"

"And I was in the middle of watching the cutest guy in the world sharpen his swords!" Aphrodite swooned, smiling at Ares. Hephaestus gagged.

"Please. No PDA. This is a throne room for goodness sakes!" Ares made a face at Hephaestus.

"Guys! Back to the main point of this meeting!" Apollo called out. "I have discovered a substance better than nectar and ambrosia combined!"

"I highly doubt that," Athena scowled. "There is no possible substance out there that has better healing properties than nectar or ambrosia!"

"I say wine gives nectar a run for its money..." Dionysus added to the conversation.

"Anyway, since I am the god of medicine and awesome, I declare caffeine healthier and awesomer than nectar and ambrosia!"

"HEY!" Zeus and Hermes shouted at the same time. "I'M the god of awesome!"

"Boys! Calm down!" Hera intercepted their fierce glares.

"Anyway," Apollo continued. "Caffeine is great, and it has sorta awesome side effects!"

"Sorta awesome?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, it wasn't so awesome when I flirted with Artemis..."

"That was disgusting on so many levels!" Artemis grimaced.

"I'm surprised Apollo didn't take a visit to my domain after that," Hades commented. "I wish I was there to witness that..."

"You can see it if you want to!" Apollo piped in.

"What?" Artemis asked. "You filmed it?!"

"No, Gwen filmed it for her observations. I also have a video of the Greeks on caffeine, as well as the Romans. Wanna watch it? Warning: It gets pretty cray-cray..."

The answer was a unanimous yes.

**And it's officially done! Thanks to you readers, and thanks to my sister for providing me inspiration! Please review what you thought about the story!**

**The godly one will be up soon! PM if you want the link when I get it posted!**


End file.
